


A Little Problem

by highwaytohell



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Little Jackson Wang, Age Play Little Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Little Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Little Park Jimin, Bottom Jackson Wang, Everyone Is Actually Bisexual, Everyone Is Gay, Little Space, Multi, Polyamory Because Jackson Wang and Kim Namjoon Have A Lot Of Love To Give, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytohell/pseuds/highwaytohell
Summary: Little Bangtan and GOT7 aka me fulfilling my need for little k-pop idols with original characters as the caregivers.





	1. Chapter 1

Namjoon always thought that he wasn't normal, what he liked wasn't normal. He was a grown man, he wasn't supposed to like being treated like a baby. But Namjoon couldn't help it, he liked being cuddled, he liked stuffies, he like sucking on pacifiers and he absolutely loved being called baby boy.

On an eventful day, while he and his thirteen friends were on vacation in Mexico, he meets two strangers who seem to know his deepest desire, and heck if Namjoon wasn't going to let them fulfill it. Turns out, he's not the only one with a little problem.

Join Namjoon's journey of self-discovery, extreme tanning (read: sunburn), sexuality crisis and dealing with his idiotic friends.

[ aka au in which bangtan and got7 aren't idols, i fulfill my thirst for little bts and got7, polyamory, gay jokes and lame ass summaries. ]


	2. Settling In A House That Does Not Have Enough Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ fourteen men settling in a vacation house with eight bedrooms, shenanigans ensue. ]

Namjoon sighed, this was not going to end well. Next to him, Jaebum sighed as well, seemingly thinking the same thing as Namjoon. Why they thought vacationing all together in Mexico was a good thing, no one knew, but now that Namjoon was here, he was regretting the decision. He wasn't going to say it out loud though, the others looked ecstatic at finally catching a break.

"Namjoon-ah! There's eight rooms," Seokjin said as he walked into the living room where Namjoon was currently contemplating his life choices. 

Namjoon snapped out of his thoughts as Seokjin finished his sentence, nodding at the elder to convey that he heard him. "Okay, well, that means two people will get a room for themselves." 

"I call a room for myself," Yoongi grunted as he walked into the living room, Taehyung and Jimin in tow, "I don't want to deal with people, not when I get to sleep all day." 

"Yoongi-hyung, why would you want to sleep all day? Look outside, the beach is beautiful!" Taehyung exclaimed as he pointed at a window close to them, showcasing an amazing view of the ocean. Yoongi looked at Taehyung with a deadpan expression before walking towards the hallway that held the rooms and got in one, slamming the door so everyone knew not to disturb him. 

"I call a room with Jimin!" Taehyung yelled as he clung tightly onto Jimin who also clung onto him. "Jimin-hyung, let's get the room next to Yoongi-hyung's, it has its own jacuzzi," Taehyung informed Jimin, whispering the last part. Jimin nodded excitedly and interlocked his fingers with Taehyung's, both of them skipping excitedly towards their now shared room.

Seokjin sighed and shook his head, laughing slightly at the two boys. "I'll share a room with Hobi," He told Namjoon who just nodded. "Seok-ah! We're sharing a room!" And with that, he walked away. 

"Jin-hyung, make sure to inform everyone that we're going to the beach after we're all settled in!" Namjoon called out to the eldest who just nodded and closed the door to his and Hoseok's shared room.

Namjoon looked at Jaebum who was just staring at the floor, eyes wide and void with emotion. "Jaebum-hyung, do you want the other solo room?" He asked. Jaebum shook his head as he lifting his bags which were sitting next to him. 

"I'll share with Mark, don't worry." And with that he walks towards the rooms, Mark appearing out of nowhere and following Jaebum's lead. 

"Yugyeom and I are sharing," Jungkook said as he and Yugyeom ran towards a room with their bags, seemingly in a competition as to who could get there faster.

One by one, the rooms began to fill up, with Yoongi alone, Seokjin and Hoseok sharing, Jimin and Taehyung, Jaebum and Mark, Yugyeom and Jungkook, Youngjae and Jinyoung and Jackson and BamBam, leaving Namjoon with a solo room. 

He both loved it and hated it, he loved it because he was alone, without the others disrupting him since they were so noisy and he hated it because being alone usually left him with boredom, which sometimes led to Namjoon accidentally slipping into little space.

Little Namjoon was usually a quiet baby, his favorite hobbies were sucking on his pacifier, playing pretend with his stuffies or coloring. Big Namjoon basically trained little Namjoon into being quiet due to the fear of being caught, he didn't want his friends to see him in such a vulnerable state since he was sure that they would make fun of him. 

Namjoon sighed as he started unpacking, placing his clothes on the drawers and shelves that were in the room, he glanced at the closet and noticed it was a walk-in. Namjoon walked closer towards it and examined its doors, noticing that they could be locked from the inside. Biting his lip guiltily, Namjoon hesitantly glanced at a dark bag sitting on the bed unpacked. He walked towards it and grabbed it tightly, running into the walk-in and locking the doors, setting the bag down with a sigh. 

He crouched down and slowly opened it, a black sweater being the only thing in plain sight. Namjoon removed the sweater to reveal his things as a little. This was all he had, which was two onesies, three pacifiers, his stuffed crab and stuffed dog, his Little Mermaid themed coloring books and sippy cup which had crabs on it. Namjoon whimpered a bit as he brought out his stuffed crab, cradling it tightly to his chest and closing his eyes. It has been a while since he's slipped into little space, but he can't risk it, not with thirteen other people in the house.

Namjoon is brought out of his self-wallowing when Jimin starts to bang on his door, urging him to get dressed since everyone already wants to go on the beach. Namjoon quickly yells back a response and looks back to his stuffed crab, "Later Mr. Pinches." And with that he pushed the crab into the bag and walked out of the closet and quickly changed into some swim shorts and a white tee. 

"Namjoon-hyung is done! Let's go!" Jungkook yelled as he jumped on Yugyeom's back, making the younger laugh and walk with him towards the beach. The rest of the twelve men followed suite, Namjoon stopping to admire the view. 

There were about five neighboring vacation houses, each a reasonable distance away. The beach was reserved only for these houses, which Namjoon was thankful for, he didn't want to be on a beach with a lot of people, most of them who would probably be drunk white teens who came to Mexico since they could legally drink here. 

Namjoon is brought out of his thoughts as he feels something move besides his bare feet on the sand, he glances down and gasps as he sees what it is. "Crabs!" Namjoon whisper shouts and he squats childishly to admire the crab closely. He makes a series of cooing noises as he sees more and more crabs. 

"Well aren't you a cutie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters are more of my thing, since i can't really write a really long chapter if it's a multi-chaptered story. as you all can already tell, this story is mainly namjoon-centric because baby boy deserves more love. anyways, give me your thoughts on this?


	3. The One Where Namjoon Has A Sexuality Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ namjoon meets two cute strangers on the beach, his heterosexual heart is shaking. ]

Well aren't you a cutie?"

Namjoon immediately looked up, cheeks tainting a pretty pink as he registered the english words thrown at him by a really attractive stranger, the woman had to be at least 5"11, skin a light brown as her brown hair was thrown into a messy braid, her whole stance screamed dominance, which made Namjoon's heart stutter a bit. Next to her was a man about the same size, he looked a bit Asian, purple-dyed hair full of sand as his tan skin glistened with either sweat or water. Namjoon gulped as the man's stance screamed dominance as well. He immediately scolded himself, he was straight. 

"E-excuse me?" Namjoon asked in English as he lifted himself from his squatting stance, finding himself being a bit shorter than the two strangers. The woman squealed a bit, smiling widely at Namjoon. Before she could answer, the male stepped in. 

"My girlfriend just wanted to introduce herself, there aren't many people around here who come and rent a vacation house without being rich white kids who are insanely annoying," The man quickly said, giving Namjoon a dimpled smile. 

"Yeah, what he said," The woman followed up, smiling at Namjoon whose cheeks flushed pink once more. "Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Apollo and this is my boyfriend, Samuel."

Namjoon didn't find it slightly weird that she was named after the Greek god, the only thing that ran through his mind was how fitting the name was. He suddenly realizes that he's staring and has yet to introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Namjoon," Namjoon responded in hesitant English, flushing once more as the woman - Apollo - gave him another bright smile. Before any of them could continue on with introductions, Jackson decided that it was the perfect time to call him over. 

"Namjoon-ah! Why aren't you here with us?" He asked in Korean, walking towards the man, not noticing the two other people that were with Namjoon. Samuel looked at Jackson's approaching form, tilting his head a bit. 

"You're Korean?" Samuel asked, in Korean. Namjoon nodded in surprise, yelping when Jackson slung his arm around his waist. He flushed a bit when Apollo cocked her eyebrow at the two of them. 

"Yeah," Namjoon said in Korean, turning too look at Jackson who was eyeing Samuel and Apollo with squinted eyes. Before anyone else could utter a word, Samuel decided that it was the best time to part ways. 

"Well," Samuel started in English, "It was nice meeting you, Namjoon, but Apollo and I have to leave. Hopefully we'll see each other around soon. Goodbye." And with that, the couple laced their fingers together and walked towards their beach house, waving at Namjoon who waved back. 

"Who was that?" Jackson asked, making Namjoon yelp and scramble out of Jackson's hold. 

"I-it was no one, just some locals who wanted to introduce themselves," Namjoon stuttered out, eyes glancing in the direction of the two's retreating figures. 

"Hm," Jackson squinted at Namjoon suspiciously before shrugging, "Okay, whatever you say. Now, let's go, the guys are playing a game and everyone has a partner except me." Jackson grabbed Namjoon's hand and pulled the younger in the direction of the group, who were playing a game of some sorts.

"Jackson! Namjoon! What took you so long?" Seokjin asked as he grabbed Yoongi's hand before the latter could fall to the ground, not wanting to stand up anymore. 

"Namjoon was chatting up two cute strangers on the other side of the beach," Jackson informed the group, wiggling his eyebrows at Namjoon. 

"N-no I wasn't!" Namjoon stuttered and blushed, which he seemed to be doing a lot of today. 

Jackson just nodded in a sarcastic sort of way and turned towards the group, who seemed to lose interest in whatever Namjoon and Jackson were saying, except for Yoongi who only raised a brow at Namjoon. 

Ah, Yoongi. The one who knew all of Namjoon's secrets, except for one. He gulped and mouthed "later" at his hyung who wasn't satisfied but let the subject drop anyways. 

Namjoon hopes Yoongi forgets his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! a bit shorter but oh well, tell me what you think? anything you all want to see in particular in this fic? i also wanted to ask y'all something. i have this idea for a got7 fic where jackson comes out as bi and leaves the group and has a rapping/singing career with someone as a duo. it's very weird and it's a random idea but i would love to know if you guys would be interested in it?

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in this fandom, pls be gentle and enjoy!


End file.
